


reactions

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukikage stuff [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, Jaws References, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Movie Night, developing feelings, dream dating, hand holding, not a study date but kind of a study date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Blushing, Tobio pulls his hand down from his face. He hadn’t even noticed that his hand automatically went to where Tsukishima kissed him. He’s surprised that he didn’t hate the kiss. ‘Not bad.’ As he thinks back on it, the butterflies come back.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukikage stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	1. not bad

Kageyama Tobio walks to school every morning, but this time he’s holding hands with Tsukishima. The blond has his headphones on but Tobio feels an occasional squeeze on his hand that lets him know Tsukishima is paying attention to him.

Butterflies flutter in Tobio’s stomach when he looks down at their intertwined hands and he’s trying to figure out what’s going on without worrying Tsukishima. He’s too busy trying to figure out why this is happening to realize the blond had taken his headphones off and is talking to him. Tsukishima waves his free hand in front of the setter’s face and laughs a little bit when Tobio finally looks up, eyes wide. 

Normally, Tsukishima laughing at him would make Tobio’s blood boil, but this time there’s no malice in it. Tsukishima actually looks sweet. 

‘Did I just think Tsukishima is sweet?’ Flustered, the shorter boy lets go of Tsukishima’s hand as they reach the school. They have to go separate ways for class anyway.

He doesn’t get too far from the middle blocker before feeling himself get pulled back by the wrist. ‘What the-’ Tsukishima gently kisses his cheek, smiles and lets him go. The blond heads to class, looking back at a stunned, immobile Tobio. The taller boy mouths ‘Get to class, King’ but he’s still smiling affectionately at the setter’s confusion. 

Blushing, Tobio pulls his hand down from his face. He hadn’t even noticed that his hand automatically went to where Tsukishima kissed him. He’s surprised that he didn’t hate the kiss. ‘Not bad.’ As he thinks back on it, the butterflies come back. 

‘What the hell?!?!?’ Tobio wakes up in bed, heart pounding against his ribs. ‘Do I like Tsukishima??’ Not wanting to think about it, the setter turns over in bed, flips his pillow and tries to fall back asleep.

\--- practice after school the next day (Monday) ---

Tsukishima Kei wonders how he got paired with the obnoxious setter to clean up again after they ended up fighting the last time they were left like this. He huffs when he realizes Sugawara probably wanted them to bond or something.

They’re alone in the gym but Kageyama doesn’t snip at him about how his cleaning doesn’t match the king’s standards. If Kageyama won’t start a fight, Kei is more than happy to get under his skin. 

“Nothing to annoy me about today, King?”

To his surprise, Kageyama grabs him and pushes him into a wall. The setter grumbles something too quietly for Kei to hear. Thrown off by their sudden proximity, the blond still teases. “Wow King, you could’ve just confessed. If anyone saw us right now they’d think you wanted to kiss me.”

Before Kei can react, Kageyama does. It’s a quick peck on the lips and he pulls away. The taller boy doesn’t know what to say so he doesn’t say anything. 

‘Not bad,’ Kei thinks. He processes the thought and dismisses it with a shake of his head, not wanting to think about what it might mean. 

They don’t talk to each other or even look at each other for the rest of the day.


	2. closed eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't gonna post this til next week but i got the best comment ever on the last chapter so this is going up early, hope it's ok :)

\--- Monday evening ---

Kei can’t focus for the rest of the day. He tries to do homework but he can’t stop thinking about that stupid setter. ‘What was he thinking? Just because I made a joke he thought I wanted him to kiss me?’

A traitorous part of him adds ‘What if you did? It wasn’t a bad kiss.’

The blond groans and gets up from his desk. There’s no way he can work like this. He’ll just get ready for bed instead.

Kei washes his face as usual but it doesn’t have the calming effect it usually does. As he goes through his routine, his mind wanders. The middle blocker catches himself wondering what he’d do if he’d been given any time to react to Kageyama. ‘I won’t be so stupid next time,’ he thinks as he settles in bed.

His eyes fly open as he realizes what he just thought. ‘Next time?!?!’

He rolls over to wipe the thought away, reassuring himself that this will never happen again as he finally falls asleep. 

\--- the following Friday --- 

They avoided each other during the week, not arguing in practice, not talking or acknowledging each other, but Friday night rolls around and Kei heads to Kageyama’s house to tutor him like he does every Friday. 

The blue eyed boy greets him as if nothing ever happened. The middle blocker doesn’t have time to think about why that disappoints him as he sits down at Kageyama’s desk. The setter sits across from him instead of next to him like he usually does and Kei is glad to have more personal space but he’s sad to see a difference in Kageyama’s actions. 

They quietly work on a math worksheet together. More accurately, Kei works while Kageyama stares at his paper with enough heat in his gaze to burn a hole through it. A few minutes pass before Kageyama declares that he needs a break. 

Tobio’s hand accidentally brushes his tutor’s, which was resting on the table, when the setter adjusts his position to put his head down. Not wanting to create any more awkwardness between them, Tobio moves his hand away just enough that they aren’t touching. He swears he put enough distance between them but as he closes his eyes against the table he feels Tsukishima’s hand on top of his.

Butterflies coming out again, Tobio flips his hand under Tsukishima’s so their palms are together and interlocks their fingers. He squeezes the blond’s hand and almost sighs aloud when he feels a gentle squeeze back.

Eventually, the setter decides to try harder with his math homework. Neither of them acknowledge their intertwined hands but Tobio notices the light blush on Tsukishima’s face and realizes his own face must be red too. His grip on Tsukishima’s hand slips slightly as he sits up. He can’t help the smile that grows when he feels the middle blocker pull his hand back and squeeze it. Tobio squeezes back and notices a small smile on Tsukishima’s face too.


	3. extra marshmallows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna post this on Christmas but its kageyama day so happy kageyama day :)

\--- next Sunday ---

Kei puts Jurassic Park into the DVD player as Yamaguchi microwaves popcorn in his kitchen. They get an hour into the movie when Yamaguchi suggests making hot cocoa. The blond’s brow furrows at that. As far as he knew, Yamaguchi wasn’t a fan of hot cocoa. The brunet always got cider when they went out in the winter, but Kei doesn’t question it since he doesn’t have cider but he does have cocoa mix and marshmallows.

Yamaguchi is on his phone, typing quickly, eyes glued to the screen, so Kei makes drinks for them on his own. “Extra marshmallows please!” Yamaguchi calls from the couch.

The blond sits down with two mugs, one with extra marshmallows, when there’s a knock at the door. He sighs and opens the door, wondering who would come over on a Sunday afternoon other than Yamaguchi. His eyes widen when he sees Kageyama with a laptop in his arms.

The setter greets him and walks in and sits at the living room table, placing his laptop in front of him. “Who invited you here?”

“Yamaguchi did,” Kageyama flatly replies.

The blond swivels his head to glare at his best friend, who smiles knowingly at him. The brunet glances at his phone again and says he has to leave. “I have to help my mom make dinner.”

Kei’s eyes narrow. Yamaguchi could set fire to cereal. There’s no way anyone would want him to cook. He keeps glaring at his friend until he’s almost out the door but Yamaguchi is too used to the middle blocker’s moods to care in the slightest. Still smiling, the freckled boy wishes Kageyama luck on his paper, thanks Kei for the movie and leaves.

“Is this Jurassic Park?” By the time Kei turns back to the living room, Kageyama has settled on the couch and he’s looking at the middle blocker, waiting for him. The setter gestures to the space next to him on the couch and Kei sits down.

“What are you doing, King?”

Kageyama shrugs. “I obviously just interrupted your movie night and I love Jurassic Park so I figured we’d watch it.”

Kei figures Kageyama is just procrastinating on whatever paper he has to work on but the idea of watching one of his favorite movies with the guy he may or may not have a crush on isn’t something he wants to pass up. The blond hits play and is about to settle into the couch when he remembers the hot cocoa on the table, untouched and still warm. He offers the mug with extra marshmallows to Kageyama, who happily accepts. “Thanks, Tsukishima.” 

The setter drinks it quickly as they watch dinosaurs wreak havoc. Kei is sure Kageyama burned himself but the shorter boy just smiles and sets his mug on the table. He looks curiously at Tsukishima and the blond pauses the movie. “What?”

Tobio looks away, embarrassed that he was so obvious. “Nothing important.” Tobio awkwardly rubs back of his neck, “Um, is this why Yamaguchi asked if I liked marshmallows?”

‘Bastard,’ Kei thinks to himself, realizing the person Yamaguchi was furiously texting earlier must’ve been Kageyama. He nods. “I guess so.”

The smile on Kageyama’s face as they continue the movie makes Kei’s heart feel funny and he’s a little less mad at his best friend for setting all of this up.

Half an hour passes and the blond notices that Kageyama is shivering. He’s wearing thin clothes and probably hadn’t planned on staying out past sunset. Before he can talk himself out of it, Kei grabs Kageyama’s hand and tells him to come closer.

Kageyama snuggles into the blond’s side and Kei wraps an arm around the shorter boy, purely for warmth, no other reason. If he ends up watching Kageyama more than he watches the movie for the rest of the night, that doesn’t mean anything.

\---

The movie ends too soon for Kei’s liking and Kageyama gets up to grab his laptop. The taller boy cleans up the dishes and comes back to see Kageyama shivering at the table. Not even thinking about it, Kei takes off his hoodie and offers it to Kageyama. 

“It’s okay,” the setter says, despite the fact that he is curled up as he types.

“Take it.”

“I’m fine, I promise.” Kageyama stretches his legs out to make his point but it doesn’t convince Kei, who pushes the hoodie closer to him.

“If you want my help with your paper, you have to put this on.” Kageyama sheepishly accepts and Kei heads to his bedroom to get himself a shirt. He wouldn’t admit it but it was a bit cold in his house. The only clean long sleeve the blond has is a red sweatshirt that shrunk a bit last time he put it through the wash. He managed to stretch it over his head and shoulders and it actually fit okay, though it was more form-fitting than he was used to.

While Tsukishima debated keeping the sweatshirt on or changing into a t-shirt, Tobio was melting down in front of his laptop. The scent of strawberries and honey and something distinctly Tsukishima coming from the hoodie he's wrapped in is too much for his poor mind. If that wasn’t enough, now that he wasn’t cold, Tobio registered that he’d argued with Tsukishima while the blond was shirtless in front of him.

He moved his laptop away and put his head against the table to cool his reddened face. In the back of his mind, Tobio knew he’d seen Tsukishima shirtless many times in the locker room, but that was different. He wasn’t taking Tsukishima’s clothes or sitting in his house then. This felt more personal.

The setter decided he needed to go back to his paper before his thoughts could go further or he’d never be able to focus. He sat up and started typing only to realize the sleeves of the hoodie cover most of his hands. His fingertips just barely peek out so he doesn’t bother with rolling the sleeves up. 

Kageyama is concentrating on his paper by the time Kei comes back to the living room with his red sweatshirt on. Lucky for the blond, Kageyama doesn’t even notice Kei stop when he enters the room, shocked by how cute the setter looks in his hoodie. It’s slightly too big for him and the baby blue color of the hoodie makes Kageyama’s dark eyes stand out. Kei thinks his heart might’ve stopped.

He manages to look away and needs a distraction. Noting how late it is, he makes dinner for the two of them. Kageyama finishes his paper while Kei cooks and he comes over with the food when Kageyama stands up and asks him to look over the paper. 

“Sure.”

“Thanks, Tsukishima.” The way Kageyama says his name is different from all the times he’d said it annoyed during practice and Kei melts the slightest bit. Kageyama smiles softly and takes a plate of food from the blond. They start eating while Kei reads the paper and he’s too focused to notice Kageyama watching him.

At first, the setter watches out of nervousness. He wonders how much is wrong with his paper and slouches in relief when he realizes Tsukishima is making minimal edits. Once Tobio calms down, he notices how fitted Tsukishima’s red sweatshirt is and he blushes slightly before looking back down at his food. Hopefully concentrating on the noodles on his plate will soothe the butterflies in his stomach. 

Kei is done editing fairly soon and Kageyama quickly submits the paper. The setter thanks him again with that damned smile and Kei feels his face heat up. Avoiding those blue eyes, Tsukishima grabs the remote and asks Kageyama what he wants to watch as they finish their food. Kageyama picks Jaws. 

They finish their noodles quickly and Kageyama cuddles up to Tsukishima like its the most natural thing in the world. Tsukishima thinks his heart might burst through his chest at first but eventually he focuses on the movie again. He promises he’s only looking at Kageyama half the time.

At some point, Kageyama gets scared and wraps his arms around Tsukishima. Somehow instead of feeling flustered at this, Tsukishima feels protective and he moves them around so that Kageyama is practically in his lap. The setter takes advantage of this by burrowing himself into the taller boy’s chest. Tsukishima is sure Kageyama can hear his heart but hopefully the shorter boy just thinks he’s scared of the movie rather than his feelings.

\---

Kageyama yawns as the movie ends and stretches out so that his head rests on Tsukishima’s lap. Tsukishima tries to get up but Kageyama just moves closer to him. “You don’t need a blanket, King?” 

Kageyama shakes his head. “The hoodie is warm. You’re, ” He yawns again, eyes closed. “you’re warm.” He moves to the side and holds his arms out, waiting for Tsukishima to lay down with him. When Tsukishima doesn’t move, Kageyama pouts and taps his arm. “I’m getting cold,” he whines. God help Kei, why did he think that was cute?

He lays down and Kageyama immediately wraps his arms around him. “Better,” Kageyama mumbles with a tired smile. 

“What about a pillow, King?” Tsukishima asks, voice faltering slightly at the sight of the sleepy, snuggly setter. 

“You’re the pillow,” he practically whispers in Tsukishima’s ear as he buries his face in the crook of the taller boy’s neck.

Blushing, Tsukishima defaults back to teasing. “If anyone saw us now they’d think we were dating or something.”

Finally comfortable, Kageyama raises his voice slightly to be heard while keeping his face against Tsukishima’s sweatshirt. “I wouldn’t mind if they did.”

Tsukishima splutters. ‘What???!? He wouldn’t mind if someone thought we were dating?!?!’ By the time he’s coherent enough to ask the setter what he means, Tsukishima feels even breathing against his chest. Kageyama is asleep.

With his thoughts swirling around in his head, Tsukishima thinks he’s going to be up all night but eventually the evenness of Kageyama’s breath and the warmth from his body lulls the taller boy to sleep.


	4. distracted mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last two parts are short so I posted them together
> 
> this is basically the end and the next part is just kind of a bonus

\--- after practice a few days later ---

Tsukishima hasn’t been able to focus all week. His mind seems to only think about Kageyama. His memory ranges from waking up on Monday morning with the setter still pressed into his chest to all of the moments over the years that he glanced at Kageyama during practices and after games. His face flushes as he realizes just how much time he spends looking at the other boy. 

Practice goes okay but now he has to clean up with Kageyama again. Tsukishima counts his blessings that Kageyama works quickly and quietly. He’s lost in his thoughts and by the time the setter talks to him, they’re nearly done cleaning up.

“Are you ok? You seem distracted.” Tsukishima shrugs, hoping he looks calmer than he feels. Kageyama seems to accept it.

They finished putting things away, but it takes a bit longer than usual since Tsukishima wasn’t focused. “Really, what are you thinking about?” Kageyama asks as they walk to the locker room.

“You,” he slips up before he can stop himself.

“What?” Kageyama stops and Tsukishima realizes what he just said. 

Committing, Tsukishima turns to face the setter. They were a lot closer together than he thought when Kageyama was behind him. “I said I was thinking about you.” His face is already heating up so he breaks eye contact as he says “I like you.”

A hand on his chin forces him to look back at the smiling setter. “Tsukishima, you’re acting like you want to kiss me.”

So Tsukishima does.

Luckily for him, Kageyama is better at reacting than he was.


	5. keep it

It’s meant to be a simple peck on the lips but Kageyama reacts quickly. He pulls the blond closer, brushing their lips together again and holding him longer. Tsukishima wraps his arms around the shorter boy’s waist on instinct, eliminating any space between them. The blond deepens the kiss and groans when Kageyama pulls his lower lip between his teeth in response.

Kageyama’s hands reach up to pull Tsukishima down slightly and his fingers card through blond hair before they break apart, breathless and smiling at each other. 

The setter’s eyes widen as if he just remembered something and he grabs Tsukishima’s wrist and pulls him into the locker room. He guides Tsukishima to his locker and opens it to reveal a freshly cleaned, folded blue hoodie. “Thanks, Tsukishima,” he says, offering the hoodie to the blond with his free hand.

Tsukishima pushes the hoodie back towards the shorter boy. “Keep it.” He sees that Kageyama is about to protest so he adds, “It looks better on you.”

“O-okay.” Kageyama blushes as he puts the hoodie back into his locker. 

They change and Kageyama is wearing Tsukishima’s hoodie, looking as adorable as ever. As they walk out of the gym, Tsukishima grabs Kageyama’s hand, interlocking their fingers. 

“You know, if anyone saw this they might think we’re dating,” Kageyama jokes.

Kei’s eyes widen as he glances at the smirking setter. He uses his free hand to adjust his glasses, acting like that’s why he looked away as he says “I wouldn’t mind if they did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's it!
> 
> hope you liked it :D
> 
> any and all feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
